


Breakfast

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jeremy's birthday and Grace has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Taken me a few days to write this. Probably the longest Renner birthday fic I've written in recent years. Almost missed my own deadline. But managed to finish it before the 7th January

January 6th

"You can't do that!" Tonya said, almost choking on her chai tea.

They'd popped into the coffee shop across the street from the LA restaurant. Grace filling in her friend on Jeremy's birthday treat she had been planning. She looked across the table at her table as she placed down the cup before it slipped out of her hand.

Tonya's eyebrows raised and a smirk appeared on her face. 

"You might wanna be more careful," Grace chuckled as she watched her friends face grow red.

Tonya wiped her chin with a paper napkin. "That's one special treat he's gonna be getting,"

"I know," Grace said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I have it all planned."

"You would have never done anything like this for Scott?"

Grace sat back on her chair, slightly irritated by the mention of his name. He was always the furthest person from her mind! "Because Scott was/is a pig who only ever thought of himself and his own... Needs." Scott had always been a selfish lover. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to look at you again in the same way after tomorrow," Tonya added, picking up her cup to take another sip of her tea. At almost 8 months pregnant it was the only thing her stomach could handle at the moment. The smell from Grace's coffee cup already making her feel nauseous. 

Grace looked up as she saw one of the waitresses pass by them, trying to listen in on their conversation. Giving her a stern look that made her shoot off in the other direction. Perfecting the look that made her staff shudder when she used it, including Tonya. 

"I'm just glad he's not going anywhere for a few days afterwards. Want him all to myself for once," 

Tonya smiled at seeing Grace happy. Goodness knows it hadn't been the best year for them. Both always working, then Graces health issues. "Did you get everything you needed for tomorrow?" 

Grace nodded, rubbing her foot along one of the bags that was hidden under the table. "pretty much. Those 'shops' really do give you funny when your just browsing." She felt her own face redden as she went over in her mind what she'd brought. The special items in the boxes plus that one lacy garment she just had to have. That was sure to get Jeremy's pulse racing. "I want this birthday to be special being as he was away last year," 

 

January 7th

 

It had just been a few friends and family for dinner. Jeremy had decided before Christmas that he was too exhausted to do anything else. Usually going to a club or something. So it was staying at home with those he loved.

Grace had surpassed herself again with feeding what felt like the feeding of the five thousand. They'd spent at least twenty minutes exchanging gifts before they began to eat, making Grace scramble to make sure everything was still cooked in time. Feeling more like she was at work than at home. 

The house was filled with laughter and conversation and Grace couldn't stop smiling. Wishing that every night could be like this. She watched Jeremy from across the table when he didn't think she was looking. But she was always looking. Most of the time Grace couldn't keep her eyes off him. Especially when he had been away. Coming home was always special. That was one of the reasons why she wanted to make a fancy dinner for his birthday and invite his and now her friends around. So she could send him away happy and not being able to wait till he could do back home. Grace was just glad that she had her own career to keep her occupied. Not staying at home all day doing nothing but shopping and having coffee with her girl friends. She wasn't so naive to think Jeremy would ever stop doing the thing he loved for her. Except maybe one day for their kids! Tonya had asked her once why she had never gone to a premier with him. And her answer had been simple. That she didn't need too. It was Jeremy they wanted to see not her on the red carpet. Grace had always been happy watching him on tv or seeing the pictures later. Seeing how sexy and adorable he looked in his suit, playing up to the camera and signing fans autographs. That's how it was meant to be, always. 

Grace smiled to herself as that image popped into her head. The one she had been keeping a secret for a few days. Of how she was going to surprise him in her second favourite room of their house. The first of course being the kitchen. All though, she had surprised him a few times in there too. She felt a little nervous, never doing anything like this before. 

"Anyone for coffee?" She asked, standing up, breaking her stare. Almost everyone nodding, apart from Tonya who wasn't allowed caffeine. Grace turned around, heading a few feet away towards the kitchen, patting down her dress which had rode up a few inches. She could hear the chatter continue in the other room, turning her back on the conversation as she started the pot of boiling water for the coffee. 

Her eyes fluttered as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She breathed in for a moment. That unmistakable aroma filling her senses. Jeremy's scent. The one he always wore. 

Jeremy let his hands slip from around her, settling on her hips, pressing the rest of his body against her. 

Grace's head fell back against him, soft moans coming from her throat. "Mmm well hello there," she whispered. 

"I've been waiting all night to get you alone," Jeremy said, kissing the back of her head. "It's like your avoiding me," 

She could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. "Well I'm here now,"

"Good, because I'm ready for my present," the tone of his voice was deep as sultry, making Grace's whole body shudder. Jeremy's grin got wider as his hand moved to run down her back, slowly, resting on her ass. Squeezing it gently before sliding his hand under the end of her dress, pushing it upwards. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this here?" He asked, one hand still placed on Grace's ass. 

Her whole body was ready. But their guests might not want to listening to the noises she always made. She began to feel more than his hand pressed against her ass as he moved closer, practically pinning her to the kitchen counter. Grace managed to turn her head around, seeing those deep blue eyes grow even darker.

"You know I missed breakfast this morning," he said, winking at her and licking his lips.

"No you didn't. I made it myself," she said. 

She watched as his hand slid down between them and then around her front, trailing her panties with two fingers. Turning around in his arms, pushing his hands away from under her dress. "Down boy. You'll have someone coming in."

"Oh I want to come in all right," he said, looking behind him to make sure there wasn't anyone around. 

Grace smiled, wanting to let him in. But she had everything planned. She could smell the coffee filling the room. 

"And you haven't given me my special present yet," Jeremy said, giving her that sideways smile. 

Grace wanted to focus on the task in hand, making everyone coffee and getting them all to leave before Jeremy's birthday ended. "What about that watch? Wasn't that special enough?" She shook her head, feeling incredibly stupid and slow. She smiled in slight embarrassment. "Oh," she stuttered, her lips making an O shape. 

"I do love it when you make that face," Jeremy wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Why don't we just tell them to go. I'm sure we can let me down gently,"

Grace shook her head. "We can't do that."

"Then hurry and serve those coffee's because I can't wait to get my hands on you,"  
She tried to hide the smirk on her face. Not that he didn't know yet that he wasn't going to get his hands in her any time soon. 

"It's my birthday Gracie and I want what's coming to me,"

A laugh escaped her throat as she ducked down, releasing herself from his embrace and began pouring the coffee into small cups. "Here, take these in, Birthday boy," 

"Okay," Jeremy said defeated, taking the tray from her. 

Grace tilted her head as she watched his walk away into the main room of the house, staring at the way his suit jacket came just above his ass. Loving it when he turned around, having the most perfect ass that you could crack walnuts with. Following behind him, looking around the table to see that everyone had moved around, leaving the only available seat next to Jeremy. Grace looked around the room, seeing Tonya taking a sip of the iced lemon tea she had prepared earlier. Catching her friends eye. Casually giving her a wink.

Tonya smiled. They hadn't actually come up with any kind of plan to get them all to leave. Waiting until Grace practically threw them out. She ran her hands down her back, pulling the face she always did when her back was aching. Resting her hand on Richards knee, trying to stretch. 

"You okay?" He asked, holding his wife's hand. 

"My backs aching a bit and I'm a little tired."

Grace's eyes rose upwards, trying not to make it look totally obvious and looking over the rim of her coffee cup. Jeremy turned his head, giving her a small smile, running his foot against her leg. Making her almost jump out of her skin. 

"If your sure," Grace said, standing up. Moving around the table to her friend. Grace was finding it hard to stop herself from smiling. Feeling a little more nervous than she had thought. 

Tonya hugged her, the best she could. "You owe me," she whispered in her ear. 

Grace kissed the side of her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," 

Jeremy watched Grace as she carefully escorted their friends out of the house. Trying not to push them out and shut the door behind them. 

She rested herself against the door and turned around, seeing Jeremy in front of her who had already taken off his jacket. Which was on the hallway floor. "Give me twenty minutes," she whispered.

"What?" He asked as he felt her whiz past on her way up the stairs.

"Twenty minutes and not a minute less." As she got half way up the stairs she stopped, turning her head. "You can clean the dinner plates away," giving him a cheeky smile. 

Grace rushed into the bedroom, pulling out the bags from behind a cupboard in the bathroom. Carefully taking out the items from the specialist shop she'd brought yesterday. Giggling to herself if she stared at them for too long. Carrying them to the bedroom and laying them on the bed. Taking a quick shower, using the black cherry body wash she always washed. Jeremy loves the smell of it! Deciding to leave her hair up for the moment. Taking it down when the moment was right, knowing how much Jeremy loved to run his fingers through it, not to mention pulling it. 

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, clasping her bra together. Buying all new lingerie was a big deal for her. Grace knew she could be sexy when she needed to be. Most of the time when Jeremy was away she was more than comfortable in something far less pinching. There were a few items in her drawer than always seemed to get him going. But tonight needed something more special. She ran her hand down her stomach, flattening out the fabric of her black baby doll. Slipping on her matching panties and stockings. 

Grace made her way back into the bedroom, picking up her shoes. Sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping them on her feet. Her eyes fell on one of the other bags. Hoping Jeremy would get a kick out of her wearing it. 

Jeremy stood at the bottom of the staircase, pacing the floor. Wondering what was taking so long. He had waited all day to get his hands on her. Missing out on his birthday breakfast, served right between her legs. Already drooling at the thought of tasting her on his lips. "Come on Gracie, are you done yet?" He shouted up after her.

There was a long silence as he began to make his way up the stairs. Standing outside their bedroom. The room in total darkness. "Why are the lights off," Jeremy asked, entering the room and running his hand down the wall searching for the light switch.

"Don't turn it on," Grace whispered from a few feet away. 

After a few moments the room was lit up. Light coming from a lamp next to the head of the bed. Jeremy squinted, almost bumping into the chair in the middle of the room. 

"Sit down," she demanded. 

He sat down on the chair, barely able to make out Grace's shadow behind him. She trailed her hand across the back of his neck, leaning in, again smelling that scent he wore. Then ran her hand back down his arm, making sure his hands were against the arm of the chair. "Don't move," her soft voice whispered in his ear as she pinned his hand to the chair, wrapping some pink rope around it. Tying it right enough so it wouldn't hurt but also that Jeremy couldn't escape from.

"Oh Gracie," he moaned. "How do you even know how to do that,"

As she tied his other hand, Grace told him that the nice woman in the lingerie shop showed her the best way to tie them. "Don't worry baby they won't hurt," 

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath at being denied being able to touch her. 

She moved from around the back of the chair, to stand directly in front of him. 

Jeremy's eyes began to focus more in the dim light, seeing her standing there. Wearing a flimsy black robe that was tied around her waist and high heels. His eyes moving upwards. Her lips wearing a dark red lipstick and her hair neatly up in a pony tail that still trailed down her neck. Growing longer in recent months. "You look amazing," he drooled at the sight of her. Imagining his lips making their way up her slender neck, down to her breasts that were for the moment covered by the robe.

"I wanted to do something special for my birthday boy," Grace whispered seductively, running her hands down the front of he body. Slipping between the straps of her robe, pulling the, apart, slowly. 

Jeremy's eyes widened, anticipating the view he was about to get and not being disappointed when the robe finally fell apart. Grace dropping it to the floor.

"Wow. That is the sexiest thing you have ever worn," he said, grinning.  
She'd taken off her robe to reveal a 49ers shirt underneath. 

"Is that new?" He chuckled to himself. 

"I'm going to wear this every time they play when your at home so afterwards, when you come home you can play with me." The tone of her voice began to change as she took a step forward. A slight nervous wobble wracking her nerves. "But when your away. I'll have to play with myself."

Jeremy looked at her as she turned around and walked across the room towards the bed. The chair not far from it, only inches away. His breathing increased as he realised what she was about to do. 

Grace got on a fours, moving into the middle of the bed, all the while keeping her eyes on Jeremy. Running her hand down her body. "I wanna give you a preview of what you miss when you away," she said, her voice merely a whisper. 

Jeremy moved in his chair, trying to get a better view and not being disappointed. Looking down at the rope around his wrists. Wicked thoughts popping into his mind. Knowing exactly what he was going to do with them once Grace let him go. Watching her eagerly as she sat back on the bed, giving him a from row view. Moving her hand down between her legs. Hearing her moan as another hand moved under her shirt, caressing her beasts. Jeremy could already feel his cock grow and the restraint of his briefs and pants grow tighter. "Fuck! I wanna see that pussy of yours," he drooled.

Grace smiled. Her pussy had been wet all evening at the thought of what she was about to do. Of what she was going to let him do to her afterwards. She bit her lip as she fell back against the pillows she had laid out earlier. Pulling up her 49ers shirt so he could get a better look at her wet pussy in all its glory. 

Jeremy struggled against the ropes as her hand moved her black panties to the side, running her fingers down her swollen lips. Bringing them slowly to her mouth, tasting herself. "Fuck Grace your killing me,"

Her grin became wider and her confidence began to grow. Her moans now filing the room and Jeremy's ears. "That's it baby. Keep doing that," he commanded. 

Grace groaned deeply as her finger touched her clit, making her body shake at her own touch. She looked at him then back down on the bed. Was she ready for it yet? Was Jeremy ready for what she was about to do? Reaching out her right hand she picked up the long purple object, seeing the excited look on his face. In her hand was a purple metallic vibrator. 

Jeremy's ears perked up as he began to hear it humming in her hand. "Fuck Gracie, what are you doing to me," 

"It's what you do to me Hollywood that makes me this wet!" She lifted the vibrator to her mouth, sliding it in and out, hearing Jeremy breathing hard in front of her. Matching his breath for breath. She moved the vibrator down her body, kinda wishing she'd have taken off the shirt first. Grace bit her lip as the coldness hit her skin, slightly dragging it across her clit. 

Jeremy watched her, wishing she hadn't have tied him to the chair. Wanting to be laying next to her, kissing her, touching her as she touched herself. Gripping her hand as she moved the vibrator between the folds of her delicious pussy. Licking his lips as he heard her juices coat the dildo. Shifting in the chair as his position became uncomfortable. His cock making it even harder. Pressing against the fabric of his boxers. 

She stared at him across the room, trying to escape his restraints and his straining hard on. Closing her eyes again, letting the dildo penetrate her. 

"FUCK YES!" Jeremy roared from across the room. 

Grace begs to play with her clit with her other hand, using soft stroke as she pounded her pussy with the vibrator. Her moans becoming louder and louder. "Mmmm fuck," 

Jeremy sat up straight in his chair, wriggling around, wishing she'd untie him but enjoying the view too much to make a fuss. Watching he fuck herself was an amazing sight. Already knowing how and where she liked to be touched. But seeing her do it for herself made him want to fuck her even more. 

"oh god," she moaned. Slowing her rhythm as she changed from fucking her pussy to massaging her clit. Her juices dripping down her thighs, all over the purple dildo. Making it easy to slide in further, deeper. Her hand reached out, gripping the sheet, trying to hold off her orgasm.

"Don't fight it baby. Cum for me! Fuck that pussy harder and cum for me!"

Grace lay panting on the bed, the dildo deep inside her, thrusting harder. Feeling her pussy pulsating around it. Her orgasm immanent. Jeremy's dirty words sending her over the edge. 

"oh god that's it. Fuck it harder." He repeated. 

Grace twisted her hand, curling it upwards, finding her sweet spot. Pounding it harder and harder. Her chest rising, heart pounding, sweat dripping down her body. She could feel it building. Her pussy holding on to the dildo as she came hard. Quickly removing it and slapping it across her clit. Feeling more than her cum trickle down her legs, hearing it squirting from her pussy, spraying on the sheets beneath her. "Fuccccck," she screamed.

"HELL FUCK YEAH!" Jeremy shouted across the room. 

Grace's body convulsed in pleasure as the shock of what had just happened hit her. 

"Your fucking amazing," he said, looking down at the soaking sheets then at his cock, begging to be released.

After a moment Grace calmed herself, pulling herself up from the bed. Getting up onto her feet, moving slowly towards the tied up Jeremy. Kneeling in front of him, a wicked grin on her face.

Jeremy moved forward a little. Able to smell that black cherry body scrub and her sex all mixed in to one delicious aroma. "There's my girl," 

She reaches over, her fingers clutching at the belt on his pants. Unzipping the zipper, seeing Jeremy's eyes widen like saucers, biting his lip as she pulled the zipper down then popped open the top button. A sigh of relief coming from his lips as she freed his cock, it springing free like a jack-in-the-box. Grace stared at it. Probably the most perfect looking cock she had ever had the pleasure of having in her mouth. "Mmmm," her lips making a sweet sound that makes Jeremy struggle against his ties again. 

As she leant back, she grabbed hold of his pants, tugging them down over his legs. "That's better," Grace said, licking her lips, moving in closer. 

Jeremy looked down at her, wishing his hands were free so he could hold her head in place. 

Her tongue slid along her lips, making them wet at first then licking the head of his cock, already seeing pre cum at the tip. Jeremy groaned, thrusting his hips upwards as Grace took him into her mouth. Using a bobbing movement. "Fuuuuck," 

Watching every movement Grace made as she switched from sucking all the way down to licking up and down the shaft. Using her hand in the same motion as her mouth. "That's it baby," 

Suddenly she stopped, pulling herself into her feet. Standing either side of Jeremy's legs, leaning down to untie the rope around his wrists. He sat up, panting, reaching over, under the shirt to run his fingers along the straps of her panties. Pulling them down with one hand. Before he could move, she pulled up her t shirt and sat on his lap, slowly sinking herself down on his hard cock. Both moaning in unison as she squeezed him between her thighs.

Jeremy grinned to himself at finally being able to get his hands on her. Running his fingers along the edge of that 49ers shirt she was wearing. She looked down at him, her brown eyes needy. It hadn't been enough earlier fucking herself, needing him inside her. Grinding her hips against him as she rocked slowly back and forth. She pressed her hands against his as she helped him lift off her t shirt, throwing it down on the floor next to the chair. His eyes following it as it fell, then coming to rest on Graces body that had been covered by the shirt. Wearing a black lace bra, matching the panties that lay next to Jeremy's feet. Grace reached up, fiddling with the hair band that held it in a pony tail, letting it fall down around her shoulders, long, brown with that natural curl. Jeremy running his long fingers through it as he pulled her closer, kissing her lips heatedly. His hands around her back, trailing down her spine. Feeling her heated skin under his fingertips. He'd already been close to coming earlier when Grace had her lips around his cock. Now he could feel it building again. Desperate to cum inside her again, just like his last birthday. His big hands gripped her ass, forcing her forward, still grinding herself against him. 

Thrusting hard up into her, looking at the bed in front of him. Jeremy smiled, lifting Grace up into his arms, carrying her they short distance to the edge of the bed. Pulling swiftly out of her, turning her around so she was knelt in front of him. Jeremy grabbed hold of his cock, still slick with her pussy juices and his own pre cum. "I've been dying to fuck you all day," he groaned against her ear. Tapping his cock against the opening of her pussy before plunging all the way in, gripping her waist with his fingers. Leaving nail marks in her flesh. 

Grace gripped the sheet ahead of her, digging her own nails in to the mistress. She turned her head, seeing Jeremy behind her, loving the view. 

His hands pulled her up by the shoulders as he pounded harder and deeper inside her. Seeing the sweat drip down her back. Beginning to feel her pussy tighten around his cock. Feeling her body shake as she came. Pounding even harder as he came crashing after her. 

Jeremy noticed that one piece of rope was still partly attached to his wrist. Flipping Grace over onto her back, looking down at her. Grabbing her arms and dragging her down the bed, pinning her arms above her head, managing to tie them together without her putting up too much of a struggle. Not that she struggled at all. "I'm hungry," he drooled, "I didn't have my breakfast," 

He let his hand slide down her body, squeezing her breasts through her bra, pulling down the cups, setting them both free. Her nipples hard. Grace began breathing deeper, Jeremy's hand on her stomach, fingers dancing along her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut as they rested inches away from her pussy. "Eyes open Momma. You wanna see me enjoy my late breakfast," 

Her eyes opened quickly, seeing Jeremy's hand slide down between her thighs, parting her legs. "Mmm, delicious. It's definitely my birthday." He growled. 

"Eat up, birthday boy," Grace giggled, her laughter filling the whole room. 

She got on her elbows, Jeremy lowering himself between her spread legs. Both trying to get a more comfortable position. Grace resting her leg on Jeremy's shoulder. 

Her smiled before planting kisses on her inner thigh, changing from one to the other. Grace's back arched in ecstasy as his tongue began to probe her pussy. She gripped his head, making sure he didn't move as he began to eat her like a pro. And a pro he was. His teeth nibbling on the soft flesh. 

Jeremy moved his arms so they were behind her back so he could bring her closer to his mouth. Loving the taste of her pussy. Her sweet, salty juices he could never get enough of. 

"Oh god," Grace moaned. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," practically levitating off the bed. 

He felt her pussy pulsate against his tongue, juices trickling down his chin. But he wasn't done yet. Continuing to feast on her, nibbling and licking, sucking on her clit. Loving the way her body was writhing under him, losing control over and over again. Hearing her cries, moans screams making him more determined. 

Her grip on her head got tighter, as he fought against her. Grace not being able to hold any longer. "Don't fucking stop, don't fucking stop." She groaned. 

Jeremy tilted his head up, his tongue managing her clit. She looked down at him, seeing that perfectly placed tongue. The dreams she had had about that tongue. The screensaver on her cell phone was a picture of him with his tongue out. 

He devoured her like he hadn't eaten for a week, relentless. 

Grace could feel herself on the edge of another orgasm. Her body shaking, making the bed shake with her. A mini earthquake in their bedroom. "Fuckkkkk," she screamed. Pushing his mouth away from her mouth, or trying to. Jeremy determined to keep feasting. Her body became ridged, her toes curling, shaking in the bed. Finally able to push Jeremy away as she lay, recovering. Every single cell in her body throbbing in ecstasy. 

"This was..." She panted, "this was supposed to be your day,"

Jeremy looked up at her, licking her from his lips. "It was Gracie. And there was nothing more I wanted than to have my breakfast."

He heard her giggle under him as he fell on the bed besides her, linking his fingers with hers, kissing the top of Grace's head. Reaching reaching him to pull the comforter from the head of the bed. The two of them huddled against each other. 'Best birthday ever!"


End file.
